


Tree Illusion

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Illusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Claudia disguises herself as a tree to fool Rayla.





	Tree Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this as a chapter in what was to become a ficlet collection, but I've decided it would be much easier to just have everything separated so it gets to be its own story.

Rayla’s ear twitches.She would swear to the Moon that that tree is snickering, but that mean admitting trees could snicker, which they certainly could not.

Wait.

She narrows her eyes as she looks closer.That’s no tree.

Rayla’s mouth almost twitches up in a smile.“Oh, I wonder where Claudia has gone?”She asks the open air very loudly.“There’s no one here but me and this tree that I’ve never seen before even though I would have had to, seeing as how a tree of that size would have taken 100 years or so to grow.”She eyes the tree.“I guess I’ll have to go on a _romantic_ picnic all on my lonesome.Just let me go get on a horse.”

_Poof._

Once the magic smoke clears, Claudia stands where the tree had been.She bends over with uproarious laughter.

“Was I good?”She finally manages to ask through her chuckles.

Rayla shrugs.“Eh, getting better, but trees?”She smirks at Claudia.“They _don’t_ laugh.”

“I couldn’t help it.”Claudia returns the smirk.“You should have seen the look on your face.”

Rayla rolls her eyes.“Oh really?”

“Yup.Admit it.Soon I’ll be as good as Lujanne.”

“The moon mage?Who’s had centuries to perfect her craft?Right, right.”Rayla walks toward the stables.

Claudia catches up with her.“That’s right. _I’ll_ be the next moon mage.”

Rayla grins mischievously.“Oh?I sure will miss you when you go guard the Moon Nexus for all eternity.”

Claudia pouts.“Oh, fine.I can see I’ll be needed more here.Whatever will you do without me?”

“Whatever indeed.”Rayla quick pecks Claudia on the lips.


End file.
